Me parece
by Rini Booh
Summary: Todo es tan falso, dolorosamente falso. No es de tu estilo cortarse las venas, pues le tienes pavor al dolor, por mucho que intentaras que no se notara yo lo sabía. Ya me acostumbre a ti y a tu carácter.


Me parece

Capítulo único

Disclaimer applied

Queda prohibida la distribución de este fanfic sin mi consentimiento .

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro one-shot, es del mismo género que los anteriores, espero que les agrade ^^

Como ya dije no tengo tiempo de hacer un long-fic, ahora mismo estoy con el epílogo de Sakura, pero me esta costando un poco, espero que no os moleste que tarde tanto u.u'

En fin, disfrutad de esta historia ^^

* * *

Me pregunto qué es lo que querrías demostrar con esa acción. ¿A lo mejor querías demostrarme hasta donde llega tu 'enorme' amor por mi? ¿Querías que supiera hasta donde llega tu fuerza de voluntad? O, a lo mejor, ¿eras tan falsa como para hacerlo solo para llamar la atención?

¿Sabes? Creo que la última opción es la correcta. Al fin y al cabo amabas tener la atención puesta sobre ti, te encantaba que la gente te tuviese pena, te gustaba provocarla con tus lágrimas y chillidos. Eres bipolar, Sakura. mientes, insultas, llevas mascaras. Solo provocas asco y ganas estar lo más lejos posible de tu persona. No puedo soportarte ¿Oyes?

Odio tus lágrimas. Porque cuando el rimel corre por tus mejillas, no te vuelves más bonita ni pareces una mujer sacada de una película, créeme. Tus lágrimas hace tiempo que dejaron de hacerme efecto, no me das pena por derramarlas ni mucho menos me apetece pararlas con palabras bonitas.

Me dan ganas de vomitar cuando dices esas frases ñoñas y pastelosas, falsas hasta la última letra.

¡No sabes cuanto odio tus declaraciones de amor! Ni siquiera puedo describirlo. Ya es el cuarto año que me persigues como si de una sombra se tratase, me espías y vas a todas partes detrás de mi, como un sabueso. Creo que para ti soy una especie de blanco de caza. Já, ingenua. Nunca pensé en huir y mucho menos en creer en tus triviales palabras. Y eso fue lo que te destruyo. ¡Oh, que mal te sentó! ¿Verdad, Sakura ? Dime, ¿Te sentó mal mis sarcasmo, mi frialdad, mis malos modales? No estas acostumbrada a que te traten así, ¿Verdad?

Cuantos años me has estado jodiendo. ¡Cuantas neuronas me has matado! Y estas, como se sabe, no vuelven a crecer por arte de magia. Te odio por todo, Haruno, por tu forma de ser, por tu físico, por tu forma de actuar...Te odio por existir. Te o-di-o. Idiota, altiva y una falsa puta. Una fría muñeca con el orgullo herido.

¿Para qué les mentías a mis novias? ¿Por qué les decías que dormía contigo? Al fin y al cabo sabías lo difícil que me era poder abrirme lo bastante como para tener una pareja. Si estuve hasta enamorado de algunas de ellas. Y si no las amaba, al menos, simplemente me gustaban.

Pero a ti eso no te agradaba ¿Verdad, Haruno? Tenías miedo de que me olvidara completamente de ti. Pequeña idiota, ¡Si nunca me había acordado de ti! No eras nada. Simplemente un sitio vacío. Una imbécil sin importancia.

Otra cosa ¿Para qué fin hablabas mal de mi? Al fin y al cabo todos te creían, y tu siempre utilizabas eso a tu favor. Estabas contenta de poder romper mi reputación, contenta de tener alguna influencia en mi vida. Estabas feliz, pues sabías, que al igual que yo te podía hacer daño, tu te podías tomar la revancha. Estabas feliz, de poder provocar algún sentimiento por ti en mi. Esos sentimientos eran agresividad, odio, asco – en ningún momento amor, Haruno. Pero al parecer eso te animaba lo bastante como para seguir insistiendo, decías que del odio al amor hay solo un paso.

Me volviste seco, entré en tu juego, Sakura.

¿Y ahora te dejas ganar tan fácilmente ¿Saliste del juego dejando ver todas tus cartas? ¡Quiero la revancha, Haruno! No me gusta esta victoria tan fácil, sin haber jugado apenas.

¿Para qué te tiraste del décimo piso? ¡Responde! Pero ahora que lo pienso es de tu estilo, siempre te gusta armar mucho drama y provocar pena. Todo es tan falso, dolorosamente falso. No es de tu estilo cortarse las venas, pues le tienes pavor al dolor, por mucho que intentaras que no se notara yo lo sabía. Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus chiquilladas. Estoy acostumbrado a herirte como respuesta a todas tus palabras de amor. Ya me acostumbre a ti y a tu carácter.

A pesar de pensar que he ganado, he perdido. Quiero la revancha, sea donde sea. No puedes escapar de mi de esta forma tan fácil.

Te odio, Haruno.

Y al parecer te amo.

* * *

Acepto criticas y otras opiniones.

Este fic se alimente de comentarios *^*

Espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
